Kilkil
Kilkil is a winged, bespectacled kobold who holds the position of Chancellor in the Empire of Blood, nominally under the Empress of Blood but de facto reporting to Tarquin and Malack. Biography Blood Runs in the Family Kilkil received the bounty hunters Gannji and Enor when they arrived at the Palace of Blood to collect the bounty on Elan, whom they though was Nale. Kilkil elevated the case to the Empress, but ran into Malack, who had a personal grievance against Nale and likewise mistook his identity. After Gannji attempted to extort additional money from Tarquin, Kilkil voluntarily "misplaced" some official papers, under direct order of Tarquin, which led to Gannji and Enor getting sent to gladiator prison after their arrest. Kilkil even gave Gannji a note coming from Tarquin, to make it clear it was his doing.Comic #735, "Of Clerks and Clerics" The Chancellor was present at the state dinner Tarquin held in honor of the arrival of his son, Elan, as well as at the gladiator games held in his honor, where he orchestrates the events.Comic #783, "Cold Blooded" When Tarquin decided to reconstitute the Linear Guild with himself and Malack filling in the vacancies, they needed a token kobold to round out the group, which fell to Kilkil. Kilkil descended into Girard's Pyramid with the Guild where he was taken out by Durkon's Holy Word spell.Comic #859, "Smoked" Zz'dtri teleported them out of the pyramid on Tarquin's orders. Once outside, Kilkil executed the plan which he and Tarquin had put in place prior to their arrival to bring elements of the Vector Legion and the entire army of the Empire of Blood to the scene. A phantasm of Kilkil was present at the dream wedding of Tarquin and Elan's Mother created by Girard Draketooth's illusions. After Tarquin arrived with Laurin Shattersmith and the army, Kilkil came back to Windy Canyon with Miron Shewdanker, having just framed Ian Starshine for the murder of Gourntonk, a fact which they used to attempt to blackmail Haley. Kilkil was last seen securing the area around the ruins of Girard's Gate, now the site of an unprotected Rift, commanding the forces of the Empire of Blood. However he was not present at that site when Laurin and Miron took control for the Empire of Sweat. Current Activities Kilkil's current whereabouts and activities since the events at Girard's Gate are unknown. Personality and Traits Kilkil is a highly competent administrator; even when his records were deliberately destroyed, he was able to produce copies from his files.Comic #815, "Close Call" Conversely, when required, he can make documents disappear if he superiors desire it. He keeps the accounting for the empire, which he can recall from memory.Comic #785, "The Cost of Freedom" He works to maintain order in the Empire carrying out Tarquin's orders efficiently and without question. He has a facile mind for computation, as well as a thorough knowledge of the rules of D&D, calculating the odds of survival for the heroes against Zz'dtri's attacks in his head.Comic #847, "Dropping the Ball" Powers and Abilities Kilkil's class is unknown, but he is level 6-10, given that he was paralyzed but not killed by Durkon's Holy Word spell. Trivia * Rich Burlew once said that he had never found anything interesting in Kilkil, saying that "he wasn't important enough to even end up as a kobold hat for Belkar," quietly shuffling Kilkil off stage.Blood Runs in The Family EXTRAS! "Leapin' Lizards!" References Category:Kobolds Category:Characters Category:Linear Guild Category:Living Characters Category:Reptile Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Empire of Blood